I'd Love To
by Fried Cheesecake
Summary: Will you dance with me? Oh please, dance with me? Pairings inside


So much inspiration lately.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own ToS.

* * *

"I don't dance."

Kratos didn't really. It had been thousands of years since the last time he'd danced, and he'd only done it then for the sake of his parents. What would the kingdom say about their family if their only son and heir refused to participate at the annual masquerade ball? His father would've killed him, saying that he needed to marry or else. His mother would've pointed out the most beautiful girls at the ball, insisting that someone of his status deserved a lovely woman- and there were times when he would have to agree with her, because they were pretty, really, they were. But he'd only danced with them because his parents had insisted. He didn't like to dance- he just _didn't_ dance.

"I don't know how."

Martel had laughed at him when he told her that. How could he not know how to dance? She'd pointed out that since he was so popular with the ladies, he rightfully should know how to dance. She told him that she thought he was lying. Well, she was right. He _did_ know how to dance- but it had been so long, and he'd make her look stupid on the dance floor. Why did she want to be seen with him? Everyone in this town knew what a player he was- used to be, he corrected himself- and when they saw him with her, they'd judge her. He loved her so much, he didn't want them to do that to her.

"I'd step on your feet."

He probably would, actually. He didn't think that he'd ever waltzed before- why would he have?- and he would definitely step on her feet. Colette smiled at him, giggling, and confessed that she'd probably step on his feet more than he'd step on hers. She'd never waltzed before either, and in a silly sort of way, that made the prospect of dancing with her even more enjoyable. At least he wouldn't look like an idiot by himself. He'd have her right there with him and- who cared what the nobles thought? It was their first dinner party, so they were going to enjoy it together.

"I'd mess you up."

Why, damn it, why was he making excuses? Now she wouldn't want to dance with him, she wouldn't ever ask again, all because he wasn't able to bring himself to say yes! It had slipped out, he really hadn't meant to give an excuse, he was just so nervous. Presea blinked at him, as if not comprehending what he had said. A moment of silence passed, and then she informed him that she had not ever danced a partner before, and she would be more likely to mess up than him. A furious blush spread across his face as she reached for his hand and led him to the dance floor. Someone wolf-whistled. Ugh, Zelos.

"I'd embarrass you."

Mithos cringed, covering his mouth as she laughed. He would though. He'd make a fool out of both of them. She grabbed both of his hands, pleading with him. They were alone, on the beach, she said. What did it matter if he did something stupid? She'd be the only one there to see it, and she didn't care. She couldn't dance either. She leaned in closer, arms around his shoulders, begging him, oh please would he dance with her? And he had to admit, it sounded like fun- barefoot, in the sand, in the ocean, at midnight, and he couldn't refuse any longer.

"I'm not coordinated."

Not coordinated, Regal? What kind of excuse is that? You're the president of the Lezareno company- you've been to balls and royal festivals before. Surely you've danced then? How can you not be coordinated? Please Regal? I won't tell George, I promise! I love dancing, and I want to dance with you! Oh come on, just give in already, you know you can't win! What? What do you mean you have work to do? It's midnight. You've been done with work for hours now! Come on, no excuse you make is going to be good enough. I promise I won't laugh if you mess up. Oh, please, Regal, please?

"You don't want to me seen dancing with me."

Why was she even asking? Did she think that he was going to say yes? Well… normally he would've swept her up into his arms, going on about her voluptuousness. But he wasn't in the mood. It was snowing again in Meltokio, and they'd already forced him to go outside and build a snowman with them, which nearly made him burst into tears. And now she wanted to dance with him in the falling snow? What kind of sense did that make anyways? He said no. Sheena glared at him, hands on her hips. Man, she was determined to get him to dance with her.

"W-what? I…I…"

Dancing? She wanted to dance with him? W-why would she want to dance with him? This was all really embarrassing… Marta jerked him forward, swinging him into an awkward position, going on about a waltz, humming a tune and swaying him around in a circle. Man, this was hard- he couldn't keep up, tripping and stumbling all over the place, but that only seemed to make her happier, so maybe it was worth it after all…

"I'd love to."

* * *

So, in case you couldn't tell:

Kratos/Anna

Yuan/Martel

Lloyd/Colette

Genis/Presea

Mithos/Seles

Regal/Alicia

Zelos/Sheena

Emil/Marta

Review please?


End file.
